Skeletons
by 2rats4writes
Summary: After Kyle is shot during a shooting at the ER and it's revealed that Kyle was the intended target, can Oliver protect him? Why is someone trying to kill Kyle? What exactly is Kyle hiding from Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: One Life To Live  
Pairing: Kyle/Fish Kish  
Title: Skeletons  
Summary: After Kyle is shot during a shooting at the ER and it's revealed that Kyle is the intended target, Oliver sets out to find out why somebody wants his boyfriend dead, especially after a second attempt. Why does someone want Kyle dead? What exactly is Kyle hiding from Oliver? R&R.  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live.**

**To all those reading 'Past, Present, Distance,' I've hit a horrible case of writers block and am extremely sorry about that, but please enjoy 'Skeletons' and the few One-Shots I have.

* * *

  
**

Kyle was working in ER, when all of sudden shots started going off. Kyle turned to see where they were coming from, when he saw a man shooting off a gun, his eyes grew wide as he recognized the gunman, suddenly he felt his leg come out underneath him then he saw security tackle the gunman to the ground, there was another shot and Kyle felt the blood start to flow from his stomach as he put his hand there to keep pressure on the wound.

"Shit." Said Kyle as he fell backwards into Marty

"Kyle?" asked Marty then noticing the blood "Oh shit, can I get some help over here, we've got a GSW to the abdomen and left leg and loosing blood fast."

Oliver and Brody were just returning from a call when John stopped them.

"Fish," said John "I just got off the phone with Marty. Kyle's been shot."

"What? How?" asked Oliver

"There was a shooting at the hospital." Said John "Security managed to disarm the gunman and are holding him until we arrive. You and Brody are both coming with me. Fish you're off duty. Kyle needs you. Brody I want you taking statements from witnesses. I'm going to question the gunman and figure out what the hell happened."

"How bad is it?" asked Oliver his voice cracking

"I'll tell you in the car." Said John

As the sirens blared Oliver questioned John about the phone call with Marty.

"Dr. Evans has him in surgery now to remove the bullets." Said John "Kyle was-"

"Wait bullets?" asked Oliver "As in more than one?"

"The gunman shot Kyle in the leg, then as security was disarming him the gun went off, it was still pointed in Kyle's direction and hit him in abdomen." Said John "Marty says he's doing well so far and almost finished in surgery."

Oliver, Brody, and John ran into the ER and surveyed the damage from the shooting.

"Shit." They all said

"Oliver." Said Marty running over "Kyle's out of surgery, they'll be bringing him down now. He'll be asleep for a while but you can go sit with him."

"Thank God." Said Oliver as Marty pointed him in the right direction

"What the fuck happened?" asked Brody

"It doesn't look like a normal shooting." Said John

"I don't think it was." Said Marty "He entered, shot on shot in the air, made sure Kyle was looking at him before shooting him in the leg, and when the gun accidently off he grinned."

"Wait?" asked Brody "Are you saying this guy came in with the intention to shoot Kyle?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Said Marty


	2. Chapter 2

John and Brody looked at Marty in shock, then looked around the room and thought the scene looked right for a targeted hit.

"All right," said John "I'm going to go question the gunman, Brody I want you to question the nurses and other people in the ER at the time of the shooting. Also let Fish know. He needs to know so he can protect Kyle properly in case this guy's not the only one after him."

In Kyle's hospital room, Kyle slept, looking almost lifeless that Oliver had to look at the heart rate monitor to make sure Kyle's heart was beating.

"Oh baby." Said Oliver sitting down and taking Kyle's hand in his own, it hurt him to see Kyle hooked up to all these machines. Oliver brought Kyle's hand to lips gently kissing it. "Don't you dare leave me. I can't lose you not yet."

Thirty minutes later Oliver heard the door, he looked up to see Brody walk in.

"Hey." Said Oliver

"How's he doing?" asked Brody

"He's sleeping off the anesthesia right now." said Oliver "But he'll make it."

"That's good." Said Brody taking a deep breath "Man I hate having to tell you this but this shooting wasn't random."

"What?" asked Oliver

"Marty and several other witnesses said that the gunman made sure Kyle was looking at him when he fired the gun. John's in with the suspect now, we'll know more after he's done." Said Brody

"Why would Kyle be the intended target?" asked Oliver

"Hopefully John will be able to figure that out." Said Brody "Bo and John already said you can have as much time off as needed, with pay. Look man I know you want to know what the fuck is going on, trust me if it were Jessica lying in that bed-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Said Oliver "I'm not leaving Kyle's side, but I do not want to be kept out of the loop."

"I'll keep you updated man, I promise." Said Brody "I'll make sure John tells you what he found out from the suspect."

"Thanks." Said Oliver as Brody left the room.

Oliver walked back to Kyle's bedside and placed a kiss on his lover's forehead. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why does somebody want you dead?" said Oliver to a sleeping Kyle.

* * *

**Well let me know what you think, and before I go into chapter 3, I want to know where you guys want me to go. Kyle waking up during, or after John tells Oliver what he found out from the suspect. Let me know in the reviews or PM. Thanks guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hit a sudden muse before going to sleep! So here is Chapter 3, done and ready for reading. Read and Review please!

* * *

**_

A few minutes later John walked in and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Fish." Said John "How is he?"

"Still sleeping off the anesthesia, but he'll make it." Said Oliver before kissing Kyle's hand and getting up to talk to John a couple feet from the bed. "What did you find out? Brody said that Kyle was the target."

"Suspect admitted it," Said John "He went on the record that he came into the hospital with the intent of shooting Kyle. Something about the past that is now the present."

"What the fuck?" asked Oliver "Do you have an ID?"

"Mack Conrad." Said John "He had some misdemeanors in high school and college, nothing serious until tonight. Any idea why he wanted to injure, if not kill Kyle?"

"No." said Oliver "The name doesn't ring a bell at all."

"Oliver?" came Kyle's voice weakly from the bed.

"Hey." Said Oliver rushing over to Kyle's side "You're awake!"

"I'll get a nurse." Said John turning around and leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" asked Oliver

"Like I just had bullet removal surgery." Said Kyle

"Because you did." Said Oliver "Wait you remember?"

"Yeah." Said Kyle "I was shot in the leg and the abdomen, it's not like I had my skull bashed in."

"You know, I'm the cop." Said Oliver, taking down the brave front he had put on "I'm the one who's suppose to get shot at, not my boyfriend who's a doctor."

"That's not funny." Said Kyle looking at Oliver's face as John came back in with a nurse who checked Kyle's vitals "but I get why you had to say it."

"We'll be out in the hall." Said Oliver

"No." said Kyle "I know the shooting wasn't random. I know I was the target."

"Honey we-" started Oliver

"I knew the second I saw the gunman." Said Kyle "Mack Conrad."

"That's right." Said John "Look Kyle only if you feel up to it. I can come back tomorrow."

"No." said Kyle "He dated my sister Rebecca, I have no idea when they dated. I had never actually met him, just seen pictures of him. I have no idea why he'd want me dead."

"That's enough for now." said John "Fish, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah." Said Oliver kissing Kyle's forehead "I'll be right back."

Oliver walked out into the hallway to see John and Brody talking, he immediately knew it was something serious.

"Guys what's up?" asked Oliver

"We just got the forensics back on the bullets that Dr. Evans extracted from Kyle's wounds, and Conrad's gun." Said Brody

"And?" asked Oliver

"The bullets came from two different guns." Said John

"What?" said Oliver "There was a second shooter?"

"Witnesses state they heard 5 gunshots." Said John "But Conrad's gun was only shot four times in the last hour."

"Which means there's still someone after Kyle." Said Oliver

"I'll stand guard outside the room tonight." Said Brody "That way you can just concentrate on being with Kyle and not worry about someone coming back to finish the job."

"We're taking Conrad into the station." Said John "As soon as I have any idea who sent him I'll let you know."

"Thanks John." Said Oliver "Good night."

"Night." Said John leaving

"Brody thank you so much." Said Oliver

"You'd do the same for me if it were Jessica lying there." Said Brody

"Yeah." Said Oliver "I would."

"I got a hold of Vicki, who already told Jess and Nat, who told Rex, who told Roxy, who told everyone else." Said Brody "I guess Layla is already getting a change of clothes for you so you don't have to stay in that uniform, and Roxy is grabbing some stuff from Kyle's place. They'll be here soon."

"Thanks." Said Oliver before walking back into Kyle's room.

"So what was that about?" asked Kyle seeing the worry in Oliver's face. Oliver took a breath knowing that Kyle would be better off knowing the truth.

"The bullet in your abdomen came from a different gun than the bullet in your leg." Said Oliver

"Great, so there are two people who want to kill me?" asked Kyle

"We're going to figure that out." Said Oliver "In the mean time, Brody's standing guard outside the room, so I can concentrate on helping you get better. Layla and Roxy are bringing us stuff. We'll be golden for a few days on that front."

"Good." Said Kyle to the ceiling

"Hey." Said Oliver looking at Kyle "You are not going to die, I refuse to let you die."

"Then why do at least two people want me dead?" asked Kyle

Oliver kissed Kyle reassuringly.

"I don't know." Said Oliver "But Kyle, I promise you, we are going to figure out who the hell is trying to kill you and why. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Roxy and Layla had shown up at the hospital giving Oliver a change of clothes. Oliver stepped out to change leaving Roxy and Layla to fuss over Kyle. Before going back in, Oliver leaned up against the wall sighing heavily and Brody looked at him.

"You okay Fish?" asked Brody

"Why is this happening?" asked Oliver running a hand through his hair "Kyle's the doctor I'm the cop, I'm the one who's suppose to get shot at."

"Fish, you can't blame yourself. This isn't your fault." Said Brody "John and Bo are going to do everything they can to find out why there's a hit out on Kyle and who's ordering it."

"Yeah I know." Said Oliver as Cristian walked over

"Fish." Said Cristian "How's Kyle?"

"He'll be fine." Said Oliver "Layla and Roxy are in making a fuss over him now."

"And how are you doing man?" asked Cristian

"Hanging in there." Said Oliver

"I would have been here sooner, but my brother's back in town." Said Cristian as Brody slightly stiffened, then relaxed when Cristian said "With a new girlfriend."

"Really." Said Oliver "Antonio is dating somebody? I didn't think, I mean after everything with Talia. I didn't even think he'd ever come back to Llanview."

"Yeah no body did." said Cristian "They met in group grief counseling. Did I mention you know her?"

"I do?" asked Oliver, very confused.

"Your sister, Tanya." Said Cristian

"Shit, Antonio is her mystery man?" asked Oliver "I knew she was seeing somebody and I also knew my parents weren't happy about it, something about it being too soon after her fiancé died."

"Are you parents starting to come around?" asked Cristian

"No, I have my ways." Said Oliver "Tanya still talks to me, she was just being very mysterious about her new beau. Plus my cousin Jake keeps me in the loop."

"Right. Look man, I told your sister what happened." Said Cristian "She'll be here as soon as my mother finishes interrogating her."

"It's cool." Said Oliver "I need some air anyway."

"He's not okay is he?" asked Cristian as Oliver walked outside

"No," said Brody "he is a complete and utter wreck."

"I'm gonna go check on him." Said Cristian following Oliver and finding him leaning up against the wall tears streaming down his face. "What's going on Fish?"

"He was the target." Said Oliver "Somebody wants Kyle dead, and we have no idea why. Kyle has no clue, the guy we have in custody isn't doing much talking. All we know is he use to date Rebecca."

"Shit man." Said Cristian "So could this be about something Rebecca did then the guy has let the hunger for revenge sit for so long he's taking it out Kyle because Rebecca is dead?"

"I don't know." Said Oliver slinking down to the ground "All I know is I can't lose him, not again."

"You won't." said Cristian comforting his friend "You won't."

* * *

**Okay so here's chapter 4. I wanted to lighten the mood a bit, because I'm hoping it will get even more serious than it is already in later chapters so I wrote the light semi-humorous conversation between Cris and Oliver. I had been debating have Antonio date Tanya. I'm new to the soap and wasn't watching when Talia died and when Talia and Antonio were together (For those of you who know about that) So I was debating if I should, and in the end decided they should be. Tanya and Antonio will very much come into play later in the story. I promise you I am bringing them into town for a reason. Please Review!!! ~2rats**


	5. Chapter 5

At the Police Station, John had just booked Mack Conrad, when Bo and Nora showed up.

"Hey John." Said Bo "The shooting at the hospital?"

"Targeted." Said John

"Who?" asked Nora

"Kyle Lewis was the target." Said John "He's in the hospital now. He'll make it."

"Shit." Said Bo "How's Fish doing?"

"He's at the hospital with Kyle," said John "I have Brody there now to stand guard because there's no way Fish can help Kyle get better and guard him."

"Well you have a guy in custody?" said Bo "There's someone else?"

"Kyle was shot in the left leg and the abdomen." Said John "Two bullets, but two different guns. Conrad never would have had time to change guns. The second gunman is still out there."

"Oh my God." Said Nora "Well I'll start putting a case together on-"

"Mack Conrad, use to date Rebecca Lewis." Said John

"Okay." Said Bo "And Fish?"

"Knows everything," said John "Brody and I promised to keep him in the loop as long as he does take time off. I made sure he'd still get paid."

"Of course." Said Bo "I'll follow up on it."

"I can't do anymore until we get an attorney for him." Said John "He managed to admit that Kyle Lewis was the intended target, but as soon as I asked why he requested an attorney. My hands were tied."

"I'll get on that, so you can finish questioning the guy." Said Nora leaving the men to their own devices.

"Could it have to do with unfinished business with Rebecca and because she's dead Kyle is now the target?" asked Bo

"Right now that's all I can think of until we get the guy to talk." Said John "Kyle doesn't remember when Conrad and Rebecca dated, he'd only seen a picture of the guy. That's how he recognized him at the hospital. We're looking through the hospital surveillance to try to figure out who the second shooter was."

"That's good." Said Bo "Well let's get to work and figure out who wants Kyle Lewis dead and why."

* * *

**Yay!! 2 chapters up today!! Please continue to review. And thank you guys so much for Favorite-ing, adding my story to your alerts, and your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!! Hope you're enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 6

In Kyle's hospital room, Roxy and Layla were still fussing over him.

"Honey when you get out of here, I'll take care of you." said Roxy "I don't want you and Fish to worry about anything."

"Oliver has been gone for a while." Said Layla "Should I go find him?"

"No," said Kyle "he'll be back. He just needs some air is my bet. There's been some developments."

"What?" asked Roxy

"The bullet in my abdomen came from a different gun then the one my left leg." Said Kyle "No one saw who the second shooter was. They're still out there. Somebody wants me dead. Oliver's more freaked out about it than he's letting known. Look guys I'm scared to, but right now I need to concentrate on getting strong enough to get the hell out of this hospital bed and be able to get home. I know Oliver and I know that he's scared out his mind. He keeps saying things like 'I'm the cop, I'm the one who's suppose to be shot at.' This is scaring the fucking shit out of him."

"He loves you." said Layla

"I know, I love him to." Said Kyle "Which is why I don't want him lying in a hospital bed either."

"I know." Said Layla "But here's the thing about cops, they'd rather be shot then see someone else shot because it's their job to stop it from happening."

"Honey look, you'll be up and about in no time and Fish will stop freaking out," said Roxy as Layla and Kyle looked at her "Okay well he won't be freaking out as much."

Outside the hospital, Cristian was still comforting a crying Oliver when Antonio and Tanya walked up to them.

"Oliver." Said Tanya sitting down next to her brother, and he shifted positions to lean on Tanya's shoulder "Oh honey, it'll all be okay."

"What's the deal?" asked Antonio as he and Crisitian walked a couple feet away

"They have one shooter in custody." Said Cristian "They didn't know there were two until after Kyle was in surgery and forensics came back saying the bullets came from two different guns."

"Shit," said Antonio "and Fish is a cop, so everything is a 100 times worse."

"Yep." Said Cristian "but it's so much more than that for him. Fish spent all those years playing straight, he just got Kyle back, he can't bear the thought of losing him again."

"Love is a powerful emotion little brother, believe me I know." said Antonio looking over at his girlfriend comforting her little brother

"Tanya this doesn't make any sense." Said Oliver crying into his older sister's shoulder "Why is somebody after Kyle?"

"Oh honey," said Tanya rubbing Oliver's shoulder "I wish I had an answer for you."

"So," said Oliver quickly wiping his eyes and changing the subject "have you talked to Mom and Dad lately?"

"Well I was home for Christmas." Said Tanya "It was, well let's just say it was entertaining."

"What do you mean by entertaining?" asked Oliver

"Turns out Dad lied to Grandma about why you weren't coming home for Christmas." Said Tanya

"What did he say?" asked Oliver

"That you had to work the next day." Said Tanya "I set her straight, no pun intended. I told her that ever since you came out to Mom and Dad they haven't spoken to you."

"How did Grandma take that news, that Dad, her son, is refusing to speak to me, her favorite grandson?" asked Oliver

"She threw a hot frying pan at him." Said Tanya "It's on video, gotta love Uncle Steve and his video camera."

"Thank God." Said Oliver "I want to see that, please tell me that you have that with you."

"I figured you would, I have it back at the Carlotta's." Said Tanya "But you're changing the subject."

"No I'm not." Said Oliver standing up then helping Tanya up "I better get back to Kyle. You want to meet him?"

"Do I want to meet my little brother's boyfriend?" said Tanya "Yeah."

"Good." Said Oliver

"You coming?" asked Tanya

"Give me a sec." said Oliver as Tanya and Cristian went inside but Antonio hung back.

"Fish," said Antonio "Cristian told me that there's still someone after Kyle, I'll hang around for a bit, help John and Bo catch the guy."

"You sure Vega?" asked Fish

"Anything for a fellow cop." Said Antonio "Besides, Kyle needs you now, and not chasing after some maniac with a gun. Leave that to me and Tanya."

"Just what I need my sister going after some crazy guy with a gun." Said Oliver

"You think I want that?" asked Antonio "But hey are you going to stop her? Because more power to you if you can."

"I like my body parts where they are." Said Oliver "I'll let her do her thing."

"Yeah I've pretty learned that." said Antonio "Your sister is a spitfire."

"Yeah she is." said Oliver "But Vega, you hurt her and I'm kicking your ass."

"Understood." Said Antonio

"Thank you." said Oliver

"No problem." Said Antonio with a smile as they went inside the hospital.

* * *

**Chapter 6 gave some more humor (I hope) to the story, next few chapters will be introducing Oliver's relationship with his sister Tanya, and mostly John, Bo, Brody, and Antonio working on the case. Like always Review please. Secrets will be revealed soon....I hope, it depends on how the story ends up flowing as I write. ~2rats **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry for the delay in updating, I've been busy with school and sick. Chapter 7 is now up. Hopefully I'll get chapter 8 up this weekend. Please read and review. ~2rats**

**

* * *

**

Cristian walked in to Kyle's hospital room, to see that Roxy and Layla were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where are the girls?" asked Cristian

"I sent them on some useless errands to get them to stop fussing over me for a little bit." Said Kyle "So where's Oliver?"

"He's outside." Said Cristian "He's on his way up."

"He's scared." Said Kyle "Scared that he won't be able to protect me."

"Yeah." Said Cristian "But he's trying to put on a brave front, let him for a little while. How are you doing man?"

"I know." Said Kyle "God Cris, I'm freaking out. What could my sister have done that was so bad that someone wants me dead, because of her?"

"I don't know." Said Cristian "But now with my brother and Fish's sister in town, I guarantee you it will get figured out. Fish worked with Antonio when he first started in Llanview."

"Oliver won't rest till it's figured out, and that's what scares me the most." Said Kyle

"I think there are enough people to make sure that happens." Said Cristian "I will personally drug his coffee with sleeping pills if I have to."

"Thanks." Said Kyle "But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Yeah I know." Said Cristian "He's exactly like my brother that way, takes everything to the next level, even if it doesn't need to be."

"I do not." Said Fish walking in with Tanya

"Yeah you do." Said Tanya

"Well if I take everything to the next level, you take it at least three levels higher." Said Fish

"Jackass." Said Tanya with a smile

"Bitch." Said Fish smirking at his sister

"What the hell?" asked Kyle

"Kyle, this is my sister Tanya," said Fish "Tanya, this is my boyfriend Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle." Said Tanya "So you're the boy who finally got my brother to come to his senses?"

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Fish

"Honey, I've known you were gay longer than you did." Said Tanya

"Told you people knew babe." Said Kyle smirking at Fish

"My sister and my boyfriend gaining up on me? Really?" asked Fish looking around "Where'd Antonio go? I thought he had followed me into the building."

"He probably went to the station to get briefed by John and Bo." Said Cristian

"Makes sense." Said Tanya "I'll go catch up with him. The sooner we get started, the faster we can figure out who's behind this."

"Um, Tanya I-" started Fish

"We'll keep you posted little brother." Said Tanya "I promise."

"All right." Said Fish as Tanya walked out "Out of all the women your brother could have dated when he was finally ready, he wants to burden himself with Tanya?"

"She's your sister." Said Kyle

"And I love her to death, but come on." Said Fish "She's a handful to deal with."

"You know what," said Cristian "Antonio was ready to give up on love after Talia died, if your sister can help him believe in love again, more power to her."

"If I had to choose someone for my sister, it would be Antonio." Said Fish

"You're family is so weird." Said Kyle "But it just may be the painkillers talking."

"No we're that annoyingly bitchy to each other all the time, out of love." Said Fish

"I'm going to go." Said Cristian "I'll let you guys have some time."

"Thanks for coming man." Said Fish shaking Cristian's hand before going and sitting by Kyle's bed "How are you feeling?"

"Good, now that you're here." Said Kyle

"I love you." said Fish tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm not going anywhere." Said Kyle pulling Fish into a reassuring kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again sorry it took so long to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. I totally just noticed that I lost consistency in Chapter 7 and went from calling Oliver Oliver to calling him Fish. That was a mistake on my part. I had been working on Chapter 11 in Past, Present, Distance in which I call him Fish. I will be referring to him as Oliver for the rest of the story and be extra careful when editing. Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy Chapter 8.**

**

* * *

  
**

John and Bo were going over the facts they had, which wasn't much.

"All we really know is that this has something to do with Rebecca Lewis, but how." Said Bo

"I don't know." Said John "I'd go question Kyle some more, but he and Fish need the night."

"How's Fish holding up?" asked Bo

"Not good." Said Antonio walking into Bo's office

"Antonio Vega. There's a face I never thought I'd see in Llanview again." Said John "What the hell brought you back here?"

"I'm dating a girl." Said Antonio

"You're dating again that's great." Said Bo "Who is she?"

"Tanya Fish." Said Antonio "Fish's sister."

"Good for you." said John "So you saw Fish. He's been putting on one hell of a front."

"It all went down." said Antonio "Tanya and I are both on vacation from work, Mom and Cristian will be monopolizing all of Jamie's time. Anything we can do to help."

"Thanks Antonio." Said Bo

"So does anyone have a grudge against Kyle in town?" asked Antonio

"Well a few people in my family did." Said Bo "But that all ended when Kyle and Fish started dating."

"We know this defiantly has with something in his sister's past." Said John "Maybe Manning might know something about Mack Conrad."

"Maybe." Said Bo "John, don't piss him off."

"Well that's kind of hard to do, considering he gets pissed off when I walk into a room." Said John

"Just make sure he knows we just need information," said Bo "we're not hauling him in."

"Manning is the one who jumps to conclusions." Said John

John knocked on the door of Todd Manning's house, to be greeted by a "What the hell are you blaming me for now?" as Todd opened the door

"Nothing." Said John "But Kyle Lewis was the intended target at the shooting in the ER. The shooter that we have in custody is an ex-boyfriend of Rebecca Lewis."

"Again, why are you here?" asked Todd "I'm babysitting Hope, so if you don't mind-"

"Right, Kyle's boyfriend saved Hope's life, maybe you owe it to Fish to help me out." Said John

"Who's the guy?" asked Todd

"Mack Conrad." Said John

"Mack is back." said Todd "Yeah I know the guy. He and Powell were fighting over Rebecca all the time. I think at one time she was dating both of them. Once she and Mack broke up for good, the guy went crazy just blew up at everyone and everything that crossed his path that reminded him of Rebecca."

"So you're saying this is a crime of passion?" asked John

"Could be," said Todd "they're saying there's a second shooter right?"

"Yeah." Said John "We're combing through ER security footage to see if we can ID the second shooter."

"Mack had this buddy back in college. Tim something or another, he held a torch for Rebecca to, but Rebecca barely noticed his existence. When Mack and Rebecca broke up, it burnt out Tim's torch to he didn't go as crazy as Mack, but nearly."

"Thanks Manning, you think of anything else let us know." Said John

"Whatever McBain." Said Todd closing the door in John's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9!!! Note: This really doesn't follow a specific time from the show, but Jared is dead, and Kyle has the bigger apartment at Roxy's.**

**

* * *

**

Three days later, much to everyone's relief, Kyle was released from the hospital.

"What the hell?" asked Kyle as he crutched into his apartment following Oliver to see Natalie Banks putting the finishing touches on a 'Welcome Home Banner.' "You're the last person I'd expect to see welcoming me home."

"Well you're not so bad when you're not a blackmailer." Said Natalie

"Roxy?" asked Oliver

"Yeah." Said Natalie "She had appointments at the Salon all day."

"Babe, do you even have any clean clothes here?" asked Kyle settling down on the couch, considering that Oliver had spent the last three days at the hospital.

"No." said Oliver putting some pillows underneath Kyle's bad leg "I don't. I told Brody he could grab lunch with Jessica. I'll go get some after he gets back."

"I'll stay with him." Said Natalie "Trust me, anyone tries to get in here, they'll have to deal with me."

"I'm not sure-" said Oliver

"Honey go get clean clothes." Said Kyle "And I wouldn't mind some pie from Buenos Dias."

"Don't let him out of your site." Said Oliver to Natalie with a smile

"No worries officer." Said Natalie

"I'll be back soon." Said Oliver kissing Kyle "I love you."

"I love you to." Said Kyle "Now get me my pie."

"You're so milking this." Said Oliver as he walked out the door.

"You didn't have to stay." Said Kyle "I don't expect you to be nice to me at all."

"Like I said, you're not so bad when you're not blackmailing people." Said Natalie

"I made some pretty dumb decisions." Said Kyle "It didn't make it any easier when I ran into Oliver and he had completely dismissed what we had in college."

"But you two seem really good." Said Natalie

"We are now." said Kyle "I'm really sorry about Jared, you two were really in love, that I could see."

"Thanks." Said Natalie "So being shot I'm guessing not the best thing in the world."

"Not really." Said Kyle

"Anything I can do for you?" asked Natalie

"I could do with some water," said Kyle "I gotta take my meds."

"Sure." Said Natalie

"Oh and my text book on the second shelf, third from the left." Said Kyle

"You're going to study?" asked Natalie "Seriously, I'd take a pass if I were you."

"No that's the book on serious injuries, like GSW's." said Kyle "I want to look up a couple things."

"All right." Said Natalie

Oliver walked into the Buenos Dias, with his bag of fresh clothes to run into Tanya with Antonio's daughter Jamie.

"Officer Fish." Said Jamie

"Hey Jamie." Said Oliver "You've gotten big, but you can call me Oliver now."

"Hey little brother, who's with Kyle?" asked Tanya "I thought you wouldn't-"

"Natalie Banks is with him." Said Oliver giving his sister a hug "I had no clean clothes at Kyle's and he wants pie."

"Aw look at you fetching pie." Teased Tanya

"Shut up." Said Oliver

"Or what?" asked Tanya

"I do have stories I could tell Antonio." Said Oliver "Like when you were 17."

"Shutting up." Said Tanya

"What happened when Tanya was 17?" asked Jamie

"Nothing." Said Tanya glaring at Oliver "And your daddy doesn't need to know yet."

"Tanya's right Jamie." Said Oliver "I'm just teasing my older sister."

"Officer Fish." Said Markko Rivera, "What can I get for you?"

"Kyle's craving pie." Said Oliver "Think you could hook me up?"

"What kind of pie?" Said Markko

"You know what, I'm gonna spoil my baby." Said Oliver "Give me a slice of each kind of pie you have. Throw in a burger and fries for me could ya."

"Coming right up." Said Markko

"Aren't you just a sucker in love." Said Tanya

"You know what." Said Oliver "I'm in love, I love Kyle and it took me a damn long time to figure that out."

"Oliver Fish no swearing in front of my grandchild." Said Carlotta, Cristian and Antonio's mother walking over.

"Sorry Mrs. Vega." Said Oliver

"How's Kyle doing honey?" asked Carlotta

"Home," said Oliver "he was craving pie."

"That's good." Said Carlotta "I can't believe Kyle was the intended target."

"Well with John, Bo, Antonio, Brody, and my sister on the case they'll figure out why." Said Oliver "That reminds me, Tanya have they landed anywhere with finding this Tim guy that Todd Manning named?"

"Not yet, but Antonio is working on it." Said Tanya "Oh that reminds me, I gotta go hack Mack Conrad's e-mail account."

"If you need tech help." Said Oliver

"I think we'll be fine." Said Tanya giving her brother a kiss on the cheek "Considering I taught you everything you know. We'll come by to see Kyle after we're done."

"See ya then cheeky bitch." Said Oliver, Tanya smirked as she walked out the door.

* * *

**One more note, I added the stuff between Kyle and Natalie, because in my opinion I think they could be friends, if Kyle hadn't blackmailed her. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle had since fallen asleep on the couch leaving Natalie to leaf through his magazines, when there was a knock on the door. Natalie peaked through the door, surprised to see Rex there.

"Hey." Whispered Natalie letting Rex in, "Kyle's asleep, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how Kyle is doing." Whispered Rex

"He's sleeping which is a good sign." Said Natalie "No sign of nightmares, yet."

"So do they-" started Rex

"Kyle was the target, there's still a shooter on large." Said Natalie "Brody is guarding him, but Fish said he could grab lunch with Jess. Kyle wanted pie and Fish didn't have any clean clothes here, so I said I'd stay with Kyle so Fish could go get that stuff."

"Wow." Said Rex as Oliver walked in and noticed Kyle asleep.

"Hey Rex." Whispered Oliver "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see how Kyle is, and if you need anything at all just let me know." Said Rex

"I may take you up on that offer." Said Oliver as Kyle began thrashing in his sleep

"No, No" cried Kyle sitting up and Oliver rushed over him.

"It's okay honey I'm here." Said Oliver as Kyle grabbed him "It was just a dream, you're home." Oliver kissed Kyle's forehead, "come on let's get you to the bed."

"Okay." Said Kyle not arguing as Oliver handed him his crutches.

"We're going to get going." Said Natalie

"Brody's not back yet," said Oliver "I hate to ask, but-"

"I'll stay." Said Rex

"Thanks." Said Oliver helping Kyle to the bed "What happened."

"I was back at the hospital," said Kyle as he got settled on the bed "I was the only one there besides Conrad, but this time he shot me in the head."

"Honey its okay you're home." Said Oliver "I'm here, you're not alone."

"Where's my pie?" asked Kyle

"Right here." Said Oliver getting out the take out boxes "I got myself a burger and fries."

"No salad?" asked Kyle

"No salad." Said Oliver "I thought I'd just steal some of your pie."

"Only if I can steal some of your fries." Said Kyle

"Only you can." Said Oliver getting into bed next to Kyle

"I love you." said Kyle leaning into Oliver's chest as he dug into a piece of key lime pie.

"I love you to." Said Oliver kissing the top of Kyle's head before starting on his burger.

* * *

**I really wanted some more Kish cuteness before going back to the case, that and I'm at a loss for clues leading to the second shooter. **


End file.
